The Talk
by Nexus Infinity
Summary: Noire and Nepgear have to face the music from big sister Neptune! ...Well, that was the idea anyways. The sequel to "A Sister's Dilemma"! May be OoC. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid


**Hello all of you people! Welcome to the second story of my unorthodox pairing of Nepgear x Noire! I'm sure more than a few of you have seen the first one, but in case you haven't, go check out "A Sister's Dilemma"! Be warned, this one turned out a lot different so I apologize in advance.**

 **Now I know I kind of did this already, but I wanna give thanks to blackfirekingkoncor, Kaiyo No Umi, and Bulldan for favoriting my last piece. I'd also like to thank blackfirekingkoncor and Bulldan for following it! And finally, reviews!  
**

 **dragon fang12: Thanks! Glad ya liked it! It was unspecified to make it seem mysterious, but I'll specify it now.**

 **The Klade-Aspect of Conflict: Unorthodox indeed! No need to worry, we should ship everything \owo/**

 **Kaiyo No Umi: Thanks!**

 **blackfirekingkoncor: Thanks! Hopefully this one is too!**

 **Anony: Thanks and here ya go!**

 **DracoSlayer95: Ask and thou shalt receive! Sorry, I really tried to add backstory to this story, but I failed since I'm not really good with fleshing out interactions and since it's past the point in question had to be a flashback which didn't work. However! Said flashback exists at the end and there's an indication of where it was supposed to be, so maybe you'll take a look at that first?**

 **OverMach: To be honest, so do I! XD Doesn't mean we can't try new things! Here ya go!**

 **Delta Marauder: It's not over quite yet! Maybe I'll inspire others to write about this pairing XD Also thanks! I didn't get to PM you, but I saw your review! I'll try my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HDN otherwise I don't think we'd be here enjoying this story XD The picture for both this and the last story are from HDN VII.**

 **Also be warned: there is some possible OoC since I _haven't actually_** **played a HDN game before so I make mistakes. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

Started: 7/17/15

Finished: 7/18/15

The Talk

Come back to the Basilicom after you've completed your quest. Also can you get Noire if she isn't already with you? We need to talk. Love ya Nep Jr! –Neptune

Noire never thought she'd see the day she was terrified of Neptune again ever since the Console Wars unofficially ended, but here she was, quaking in her shoes at the mere thought of seeing the purple CPU. Why?

She was dating Nepgear secretly. **Secretly** being the key word.

Noire knew that while Neptune was generally a happy and aloof person, there was a hidden side to her as well that rarely showed. When Neptune got _really_ angry, she'd become cold and murderous. Planeptune wasn't made from Neptune's laziness nor Histoire's diligence alone after all. She hadn't seen Neptune like that since the Console Wars ended (she doubted even Nepgear knew about it), but…

If Neptune had found out about them dating and didn't approve…

Noire shivered.

It wasn't like the two had just started either. They had been going out for close to a month now. They had shared food, hugs, kisses, and even a bed (no not in "that" way)! If Neptune wouldn't be happy with Nepgear _only_ dating her…

Noire shivered again.

And it had only been a week and three days since Neptune and Uni had found them on a date…

Maybe she should just bail right now. She was "pretty sure" Neptune could wait a day…or a month. Yeah that sounded about right, she could probably hide out in Leanbox for that lon-

 _Tug_

Noire felt her hand being moved without her consent. She looked down at it and-

'Oh right. Nepgear's right here besides me.'

The girlfriend in question and the Purple Sister of Planeptune had been with her the entire time. Well it made sense, Noire mused, since Nepgear was the one that brought her here in the first place. 'Here' being right outside the room Neptune holds their gaming sessions. She gazed at Noire with purple eyes filled with concern, and her cute mouth was turned down at the edges. Noire frowned.

"Noire, it'll be alright. I'm with you." Noire blinked in surprise.

'That's right,' she thought to herself, 'this isn't just for me. It's for Nepgear too.' That thought reinvigorated her more than all of the Nep Bull in the world. She turned back to the door with a serious expression.

'If it's for Nepgear…I bear any punishment Neptune can give!' She gave Nepgear a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Nepgear. It means a lot. Now, let's go. We've kept your sister waiting for long enough." Nepgear gave her a big smile and nodded.

"Alright Noire!"

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Noire saw Neptune sitting perfectly still with a serene-bordering-serious expression. She was sitting at the kitchen table facing towards the door, the spaces in front of her empty for the two of them. As Noire entered the kitchen, she was just as surprised to see Uni sitting next to Neptune stoically. Noire was beginning to wonder how many surprises today would give her.

(My dear tsundere, you've only begun to see…)

'Great, now I'm hearing things,' Noire offhandedly thought. She gripped Nepgear's hand tightly before letting go and sitting down in front of Neptune; Nepgear herself sat in front of Uni, giving her a shy smile that was returned.

"Now then, I don't believe I mentioned why I called you both here, but this is a matter of great importance," Neptune stated flatly. Noire was startled and Nepgear's eyes bulged.

"N-Neptune?! Are you alright? Are you sick or something?!" Noire felt sorry for Nepgear; this was probably the first time she had ever seen her sister so serious. Neptune stared her down and raised a hand.

"Nepgear, I'm talking. Please be quiet for a second." Great, now Nepgear was having a mini heart attack. Meanwhile, Noire met Neptune's stare with her own glare.

"So, what is this important matter you needed us for?" Neptune's stare softened a bit and…flushed? No, Noire imagined it.

"Well, I-"

"Wait Neptune."

Noire's eyes bulged. Now _Uni_ of all of them was talking down Neptune in this state?! Neptune gave her a look and immediately backed down.

"You wanna ask her? Alright then; she is your sister after all." Uni nodded. Noire freaked out even more.

Oh yeah, she could handle an angry Neptune for Nepgear's sake easy. What she _hadn't_ considered was her _own sister_ and her reaction. Noire felt guilty; she hadn't even imagined how her choices would affect Uni. Would Uni hate her for liking a girl that happened to be her best friend? Didn't Uni like Nepgear too? Did that mean that Noire had stolen Uni's chance?! Oh, Noire couldn't bear the thought of-

"WHAT THE GOODNESS?!"

Noire was once again snapped out of it by her love, only this time she might have busted her eardrums. Ow, she may need to see a doctor about that…

When Noire looked back at her companions, she noticed they weren't in the same condition see left them in; Nepgear's mouth was hanging open in one of her usual comic displays, Neptune was looking at the balcony in a surprisingly red face, and her sister, while looking very much like a black-haired tomato, had a determined face on. Noire blinked. And again. And _again._

"Did I…miss something?" Neptune (of all people) facepalmed while Uni cleared her throat.

"Nepgear, Noire…*deep breath* MAY I PLEASE GO OUT WITH NEPTUNE?!"

…

…

…  
"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

What?! Her sister and Neptune?! When had this been a thing? Did someone leave her out of the loop or something?!

"Wait wait wait, I don't even understand-" Noire saw Uni's expression drop like a lead weight. "No no no, I mean, I get that you like Neptune and I'm fine with that-" Suddenly Uni looked hopeful. "Just…why Neptune? I didn't think that you two really even knew each other…" Neptune scoffed, but answered quickly.

"I guess you're right. It would seem uncanny that we fell in love so fast. It almost seems like a visual novel!" There was the Neptune Noire knew and occasionally liked. "Well, let the protagonist ramble a bit then…"

(Denied. The backstory sounded weird. Make it shorter.)

"AH WHAT?! CRUMBY AUTHOR! WRITE THE BACKSTORY!"

(I saved it for the end alright?)

"…Fine. Basically, I've liked Uni for a _long_ time, she came by a lot for gaming recently, she found out that I liked her, I confessed, she fainted, then she woke up and admitted she liked me back!"

Noire sweat dropped. She was questioning Neptune's sanity from her talk with the "author", but she was also thinking hard about what her sister's request. Not only had Neptune tried to make this as formal and business-like as possible for herself, but _Uni_ , of all people, was meeting her sister head on in order to get their approval. Noire had to wonder…would she have been able to do that if she had called Neptune and Uni to discuss her relationship?

…She really couldn't.

She looked once more at Uni. Her red eyes gleamed with hope and determination. Noire sighed.

"Well Uni…I believe you're a full blown adult and are capable of smart decisions…" She smiled. "…And I believe Neptune is an…alright choice. Yes, you have my consent-"

"YAY!" Uni and Neptune both jumped up and hugged tightly.

"But!" They both shut up and stared at her. 'It's now or never Noire…'

"Only if you two accept myself going out with Nepgear." Noire put her arm around Nepgear's shoulders just to prove her point, eliciting a squeak and a heavy blush. Neptune and Uni's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! You're going out with Nepgear?! Since when!"

"Since a month or so ago?" Neptune kept gaping, but Uni had already recovered.

"You supported our relationship, Noire. I only see it fitting that, as your own sister, that I support yours as well. Plus, I know Nepgear is as dependable as I know Neptune is." Neptune turned to Uni.

"Well, if Uni says so, then I'm in too. Plus, I know you Noire. I know Nep Jr. is in very good hands if you're the one holding them." She leaned up to Noire, giving her a death glare Noire had only seen thrice. "And I know _you_ know the consequences if you do something bad to her… _ **right**_?"

"H-Hai!" With that, Neptune backed off and hugged Uni tight, celebrating their accepted relationship. Nepgear moved to Noire's side and held her hand tight.

"See Noire? I told you it'd go well." Noire giggled and smiled.

"Yeah, you were right Nepgear."

* * *

 **Well here you all go. I finished the Neptune x Uni portion. I hope it meets your expectations; it isn't the same type of story, but I think it's still good. However, now I encounter a problem. I have a great idea for a chaptered HDN fic that's going to be really unorthodox and will be a big project and will be my next post. HOWEVER, after that chapter is posted (maybe two not sure) I want to do another one-shot. Problem is…I got too many ideas. So here are options:**

 **NOTE: Only the first letters are given of the pairings as to…not ruin surprises. I will mention some pairings though.**

 **-Rejection and Affection: NxC**

 **-The Merger: RxN, RxU**

 **-Double Date: NxN, NxU**

 **-Uni lost her V! (This isn't going to be M rated alright e_e I can already see someone voting this for less pure reasons): Neptune x Uni, Noire x Nepgear**

 **-Untitled Backstory for Noire x Nepgear and Neptune x Uni (since someone [*** **cough*DracoSlayer*cough*]** **wanted backstory I added it to this one, but I feel that it ruined the pacing [maybe 'cuz I added so much…] of the one-shot BUT I am ready and willing to do a separate two-shot past story)**

 **I'll be posting a poll…sometime after I post this story, so look out for it!**

 **Anyways, thanks to all that waited for this story! Be on the lookout for that new story and vote if ya wanna!**

 **And now! For the "deleted" backstory of this story! (Note: the Neptune x Uni backstory will be different than this. This one was written during development)**

* * *

 **Five Days Ago: Neptune's PoV**

'Man, playing shooters against Uni is really fun!' I offhandedly thought as I played my game. 'Maybe I should practice a little before she comes so I don't get annihilated…Nah, this is more important."

It's been five days since we found Nepgear and Noire together in the park and, from that same time, when Uni started coming over to play. To be honest, I knew I'd be a bit lonely without Nep Jr. with me, but I figured Uni didn't have much to do. So we plopped down and played a couple games.

…Or rather tried to, because I stomped her pretty bad at most of them. She kept looking more and more depressed as we kept going, so I popped in "Warplain" from Artisans of Electricity since it was the only shooter I had for the Nepcast. And…

It went swimmingly (wait, when did I start saying stuff like that?)! Uni turned the tables and beat me ten games in a row! Sure it was a bit hard to stomach so many losses in a row, but…

It was well worth it to see Uni smile so brightly…

Ah darn! Now my face is heating up again! Calm yourself Neptune! You _may_ have had a crush on her for a while (*cough*Ever since she rescued you from the Gameindustri Graveyard*cough*. Neptune: Shaddup author) but there's no reason to-

"No reason to what?"

"GAAAH! Uni, don't sneak up on me!" Uni raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm right in front of you. You zoned out so hard that your Nepcast and TV went into sleep mode!"

Oh so it did. Well I derped huh. "Hey Uni, can you save my game and switch the disks? I need to go get a drink."

Well, that's kind of a lie, but hey I need to calm my heart! As I stepped into the kitchen though…

"Oh…Nep."

I remembered that I was playing "Ultradimension Plutunia Success" just leveling my Lily Rank of myself and-

"N-Neptune?! What is this!"

Uni. Nep.

I walked out to see Uni wide-eyed, staring at my game screen, with my character's Lily Rank Chart up; my relationship with Uni was 9 while the next closest was Nepgear with 5. I really wanted to run; Noire had the game too, so Uni had to have known what Lily Ranking meant. I'm screwed!  
"Neptune?" Uni was still looking at me with a shocked expression and a small blush.

'But…' I suddenly thought, 'this could be my perfect chance to confess…She's aware that I like her, we're here alone (IF: Hey Nep! I came by to-oh she's thinking. I'll leave.), and no one is going to be home for a while.' I took a deep breath…

"It's exactly what it looks like Uni." I stepped closer to her; she remained frozen where she stood, a fierce blush on her face. I grabbed her hands and held them up.

"Uni, I like you…No, I love you!" Man, that felt good to say! Now I just gotta wait for Uni to start talking and stop gap-Wait… "Uni? Are you alright?"

Uni's mouth just kept going up and down without saying a word. She just stared at me.

…

…

…

 _Thud_

"OH NEP! UNI!" I lifted her up from the ground and held her bridal style. What should I do? Put her on the couch? Go to my room and put her on the bed? What to do what to-

"Ugh…" Ah! She's waking! I watched her as her eyes struggled to open, looking hazily at Neptune before opening wide.

"That wasn't a dream?!"

"What? Me confessing to you? 'Cuz that really happened." Uni groaned and pressed her hand to her face. Nep, I did bad huh…

"Listen Uni, I'm sorry. If you…don't swing that way, I understand if you hate me no-mmph!" I was silenced by two fluffy pieces of bread…wait, no, that's not right. Let's see. I can't see anything except for the color peach, there's a very soft substance on my lips, and I was carrying Uni.

Conclusion: Uni's kissing me.

…

OH MY HISTOOOOOOIRE!

Gently Uni moved back, her face as red as her eyes but a serious expression on her face.

"Stupid Neptune…" She rubbed her face against my neck. "To be honest, I don't know how to feel. I never did have feelings for you. Not when we saved you from the Graveyard, not when you came back from the Ultradimension, not even when all of that stuff went down in the Zero Dimension. However, these last few days, you've been so kind to me. Playing videogames with me would've been fine, but when you went out of your element to try shooters for my sake. You were fine with continuously losing for my sake. I've realized, I really like that part of you that cares for others so much, even if it wasn't just me." She pushed away from my neck, making me want to complain, but she continued.

"So, as my main point, I am unsure whether or not I really love you…" she moved up to my cheek and kissed it, "but I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend to make sure I do. I'm in your care Neptune."

…

"Neptune?"

 _Thud_

"Ah-Neptune!"

* * *

"And that's how I confessed to her!"

Noire stared incredulously.

"Wow. Just wow, Neptune."

* * *

 **Geez I really blew the word count up from the last one.**


End file.
